


Get the Hint

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [19]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative use of the nanobots in that suit Tony wears in IW, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cocky Peter Quill, Confessions, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loki is a possessive bastard, Loki is a skilled lover, M/M, Marriage between magic and technology, Misunderstandings, Misuse of canon technology, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Tony loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: The man who goes by the ridiculous name of ‘Star Lord’ has laid a claim on his favorite mortal.Loki isnothappy.





	Get the Hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).



> Beta'd by [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee).
> 
> To dls, who requested, and I quote, 'something with Tony and his flight suit because the new photos of Tony on the Infinity War set made me purr but really, anything by you and your amazing mind would be fantastic'. I hope you like my smutty take on it, and 亡羊补牢, I suppose? ^^'

Anthony’s successful acquisition of two Infinity Gems came as no surprise to Loki. The mortal was intelligent, resourceful, and nothing short of reckless in his determination. The fact that he’d chosen to discuss the nature and use of such powerful artifacts with the man who’d appointed himself Star Lord and captain of this pathetic space vessel, however, didn’t sit right by him. At all.

Loki would have understood Anthony going to Strange, that second-rate sorcerer waiting for them back on Midgard. He wouldn’t have exactly approved, but it would have at least made some sense to him, even if Strange's astral visits always unnerved him. Peter Quill, on the other hand? That grinning, stupid, horny lesser being who had been eyeing his mortal’s ass ever since he'd picked them up after their little... adventures in Kree space? For at least the hundredth time this week, Loki considered going to the man’s quarters and tearing him limb by limb before grinding his bones to a fine powder. He knew spells that required such ingredients, and his pocket dimensions were much less filled after months of wandering in that tin can that Quill called a ship. Besides, he needed a distraction, and unfortunately for Loki, Anthony seemed hell-bent on providing distractions to others.

And ignoring his attempts at courtship.

Loki entered the kitchen merely because it was the closest common space that didn’t reek of sex and proceeded to fix himself lunch. He was the best cook on board by far, but he refused to prepare a meal for anyone beside Anthony, and only if the mortal was by himself and would eat from a shared plate, and drink from a shared glass. Unfortunately, those treasured  _tête-à-tête_  had become few and far behind since Loki had walked on the mortal blowing Quill... and said mortal had blurted out something about an engine in need of his skills and no, that wasn't a metaphor for the frustrated captain's manhood, apparently.

Loki frowned and stared at his hands. He had to get a grip on himself. On those… feelings that Anthony inspired ever since they’d brought mayhem through mischief on that Kree warship. They had saved each other’s life on that backwater planet in the Krees’ system, and shared a blanket for a few hours afterwards, telling each other stories of the past to stay warm well into the present. But Anthony didn't like him like that, and to pursue him further would be his demise. Anthony wasn’t attracted to him, he told himself sternly, and Anthony didn’t feel possessive of anything beside the two Infinity Gems (which was at least better than being possessive of Quill). Loki had to forget about the appeal of his body and the sweet sharpness of his wits. In time, his heart would see reason as well.

He wasn’t particularly hungry, but with magic even the simplest of spells took its toll on his body, and food was as much a rarity these days as the most basic magical ingredients. He’d taken to melt some useless parts of the ship when no one was looking, much to that sentient raccoon’s delight who found joy in Quill’s desperate quest to trap the culprit. Under normal circumstances, Loki would have despised the small mammal for trying to steal from him that one time, but the creature’s pleasure in annoying Quill had ensured its survival thus far. Besides, all the scorn he felt for his fellow passengers could be directed towards the witless blue-and-red masculine alien, and of course, Quill. The green woman, Gamora, resembled him a little too much for him to truly dislike her, and she made for a great opponent (albeit too weak to offer a real challenge) whenever he needed to vent some Quill-related steam.

By the time Loki was done eating, he wasn’t sure what exactly he’d cooked, but he was not alone anymore in the kitchen.

In the doorway stood the tree-like creature named Groot. It was holding its favorite game device but wasn’t looking at it; his focus was on Loki…

… who pushed back his plate and stood abruptly.

“Is there something you wish of me, little one?”

“I am Groot,” said the creature, extending a hand and gesturing vaguely at the kitchen. _I am merely checking on my friends._ “I am Groot.” _And you were not with Gamora._ “I am Groot.” _You look angry again._

Loki resisted the urge to bang his head on the closest surface; it wouldn’t become a prince, fallen or otherwise. The sentient tree-creature went about his day mostly misunderstood by the others, but he, of course, could understand him (and the raccoon, for some unfathomable reason). There were times, however, like today, when he would rather have the ability turned off. 

He brushed an invisible speck of dust off his leather tunic. “You are no friend of mine,” he snarled, knowing that indifference would not come easily for him on this day. “And I am always angry.”

The other just stared at him with huge eyes, little branches waving at him, the tiny green leaves fluttering with something akin to affection, or even worst, concern (Loki shivered). He had seen many beings on his travels through the Nine Realms, but never before had he come across a being who used one single word to convey such a wide array of meanings.

A being which was now looking pensively a him with a wooden finger tucked under its chin. 

“I am Groot; I am Groot.” _I may not be your friend, but you are my friend._ “I am Groot.” _And I can see you miss him._ “I am Groot.” _You should talk to him._

Loki stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the training room.

Gamora had better be available for some training.

*

Loki saw Anthony twice that day, and to his increasing wrath, the mortal was with Quill. At least, the both times Anthony turned to look at him. Once, he even smiled, albeit the smile appeared strained. When Quill had cupped Anthony’s chin to kiss him roughly, Loki had almost lost control here and there and snapped the annoying cockroach’s neck. The only thing keeping his wrath in check was the prospect of hurting Tony. As much as Loki wanted to eviscerate that Peter ‘Star-Lord’ Quill and dine on his innards before jettisoning his sorry body in the vacuum, he couldn’t do that to Tony.

How far he’d fallen, he, Loki Liesmith of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, former enemy of Midgard and counselor to the current King of Asgard…

After destroying and rebuilding again part of the control room in a fit of rage, he teleported to his quarters, washed briefly, and then lay on that poor excuse of a bed to take care of his body’s needs.

He masturbated to those moans he knew too well, loud and so pretty through the paper-thin walls of the ship. He pulled at his throbbing cock while picturing Anthony’s face as he was being eaten out, and moaned himself at the thought of Anthony’s mouth on _him_. He didn’t allow the name to fall from his lips, but he thought it, repeatedly, as the fantasy of Anthony bouncing on his cock played out beneath his eyelids. The mortal had so much energy all the time; Loki would do his very best to use it to bring him pleasure the likes of which he’d never known; he would ensure that the sex they had was the very best Anthony would ever know, so that the mortal would be unable to think of another man, another being, and would return to the god’s bed night after night, hungry for his skilled hands and mouth, eager to be fucked hard into the mattress…

… or tenderly, while they kissed and spoke the words that Loki forbid his mind to compose in the distorted symphony of that alternative universe…

He came hard, the only sound leaving his lips a sob wielding all the hurt, and the yearning, his millennia-old mind and body had not yet succeeded in destroying.

*

“Who are you planning to murder this time?”

Anthony’s words, and the lightness of his tone, did nothing to slow down the rapid pounding of Loki’s heart. He didn’t look at the mortal, acutely aware that his grip on his masks wasn’t as good as it had once been. It should have improved with time, but to his utter dismay, it seemed like he was looking his touch.

“Leave me alone.”

There was the noise of a chair being pulled. Anthony’s scent became stronger, and Loki almost jumped back as a calloused hand touched his shoulder. Part of a finger, Anthony’s pinkie, brushed the naked skin of his neck. Goosebumps exploded all over Loki’s nape.

Loki pulled away slowly, carefully, as to not betray his unease.

His want.

That impossible want eating at him.

Anthony’s eyes caught his. The warmth in them caused his breath to catch.

“Have I done something to offend you? I mean, I know you don’t exactly like me, but-”

“It is not you I hate,” said Loki before he could help himself.

The two men stared at each other, both sets of eyes a little wide. Loki could see the gears in Anthony’s delicious brain turning, and he had only himself to blame. He forced himself to sit still, even though the urge to teleport away, away from those intense, too-seeing eyes, gnawed at him.

“You don’t like Quill,” Anthony said slowly, half a question, half a statement.

Loki still didn’t move, but his show of indifference didn’t seem to discourage the mortal.

“But that’s not what you mean.”

Tony licked his lips then, drawing Loki’s helpless gaze to them. His brown eyes widened further, and Loki cursed him, but it was too late; Anthony closed the remaining distance between them, a small smile playing on his lips.

A hopeful smile.

“You like me,” he said, wonder in his voice.

“You _reek_ ,” Loki snapped in a pathetic attempt to push him away; his body just wouldn’t move. “Step back.”

Anthony, damn the mortal, didn’t seem fazed by the underlying threat.

“I should be offended, because I just took a shower, but then you have senses that pick on much more than mine, don’t you?”

Loki growled and began to stand, but Anthony’s expression became earnest, and his right hand lightly showed Loki back in the chair.

Loki, to his own surprise and annoyance, let him. He was weak.

Anthony leaned all the way into his personal space.

“What you mean, I think, is that I smell like him.”

Loki’s hand shot out to grab Anthony by the collar of his shirt and promptly pulled, breaking the mortal’s balance. The sudden weight in his lap, and the warmth in his chest, almost rob him of his wits, and Loki prided himself of them.

“I can’t believe that someone like you would let someone like him defile you.”

Anthony lost his smile at once. “Nobody has been _defiling_ me, you asshole!” he said harshly, glaring daggers at him. “You yourself are a lover of men; what kind of nonsense-”

Loki clasped his hand over Anthony’s lips and felt a violent shiver up his arm as the mortal attempted to speak anyway. “I do not mean it that way, Anthony.” He was too far down the pit of hell to step back now; he might as well risk it all, if there was any chance he would gain what his heart ached for… and Anthony’s continued presence gave him hope.

He was not only pathetic, but ridiculous as well.

“Quill is despicable,” he says, willing his expression to match the intensity in the words. Anthony had to understand. “He wants your body, but he doesn’t see the brilliance of your mind. Furthermore, he likes his pleasure better than your own. You can do better than him, Anthony.”

Understanding flashed in the mortal’s eyes. Loki’s chest tightened.

“I am not suggesting you throw yourself at the other passengers,” he said in a low voice. “But you can and you will find better than him-”

Loki trailed off as the most wonderful thing happened; a blush crept up Anthony’s throat, tinting his cheeks a deep crimson. Loki growled low in his throat as he felt the warm body against him move slightly, and then the half-hard length of an erection matching his own against his chest.

He let his arm fall to his side, somehow still dreading Anthony’s next words, in spite of all the hints pointing to a positive reaction to his suggestion.

“You idiot.”

Before Loki could protest, Anthony reached for his face and pressed their mouths together. Loki immediately cupped the back of the mortal’s neck and licked those soft lips, groaning under the fresh onslaught of lust as Anthony pulled his tongue inside his mouth and began to suck, eyes at half-mast. His other hand found purchase in those brown curls and pulled, then pulled again when the mortal’s reaction was to moan and tremble in his lap. Anthony was fully hard by the time Loki started to lick hungrily into his mouth.

“Why didn’t you say something, you complete… _moron_ ,” Anthony gasped when he pulled back for air, thumbs brushing Loki’s sharp cheekbones. “Something like ‘I want you in my bed’ or ‘Blow me now, you stupid mortal’. You know, _hints_.”

“I can take hints,” Loki purred, lifting Anthony and placing him on the edge of the counter before dropping to his knees. He made quick work of the lace tightening the mortal’s pants and lost no time in freeing his erection. It smelled heavenly, and tasted even better. “But my hints are too subtle for you, apparently.” And then he took the glans into his mouth and sucked.

Anthony’s eyes rolled back into his head and his hands splayed on the countertop at his sides, knuckles white. “Too subtle… my ass. Fuck!”

Loki had dragged half of his cock into his mouth and was doing that wicked trick with his cheeks and tongue that had his former lovers become putty in his hands. It made Tony moan and thrash, basically becoming putty, too. The blush now spread to the top of his chest and- hungry for more skin, Loki magicked the shirt away to drink at the sight of the muscled, scar-marred chest of his dreams while savoring the sweet pre-cum on his tongue. The nanobots decorating the space over the mortal’s heart gleamed prettily in the dim lights of the suddenly soundproof, locked kitchen.

When Anthony moaned his name, Loki grinned and pulled back. “My hints, as you say, have been more than clear. Any Asgardian would have understood weeks ago what an invitation to sit down and talk over a shared meal meant.”

Anthony was breathing hard, and his eyes flashed with so many emotions Loki could not quite name them all.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I know jack shit about Asgardian customs. And you’re not even Asgardian yourself!” He swallowed thickly then. “I was busy with the Gems.”

“I know.”

“I only meant to ensure our survival.”

“I know that, too,” Loki replied softly, pleased by the begging note in the mortal’s voice. “But you’ve made me desperate, and this is a state I am most uncomfortable in.”

“Had I known-”

“You know now,” Loki said without any emotion, and placed a kiss in the treasure trail of curly hair leading down to the mortal’s twitching erection. “What will you do with that knowledge?”

*

Loki could have teleported them both into his quarters, but he relished the look of shock on everyone’s face as he let himself be dragged through the ship towards the mortal’s room. When he saw the shock on Quill’s face morph into anger, then resignation, he finally reached for his seidr and helped Anthony get to his goal.

“God, I love your magic,” Anthony moaned as Loki vanished all of their clothes and stretched the length of his long, milky-white body on top of Anthony’s compact, tanned one, on that other poor excuse of a bed. “And I want you to fuck me, now.”

Loki had expected the words to have no effect after months of hearing them in his own head; he couldn’t have been more wrong. Before he knew it, he had a bruising grip on one of Anthony’s hips and his other hand splayed over the mortal’s jaw, coaxing his hot mouth open for another kiss. Anthony showed just as much enthusiasm as him and let himself be devoured until Loki was sated… for now.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Anthony whispered in awe as Loki slid down his body to kiss at the technology embedded in his chest. “You like my bots, don’t you, Green Eyes? _Fuuuuck_ …”

Loki licked another stripe over the nanobots, aroused beyond words by the knowledge that Anthony’s hips kept lifting on their own in response to his tongue being applied to intelligence. He laid kisses all over the circular contraption that protected his mortal’s vulnerable body.

There was just a teeny-tiny thing that made this moment less than perfect.

“I can still smell him on you, Anthony,” he growled. “In you.”

He’d slithered down the mortal’s body even further and was now nuzzling his inner thigh. Above him, Anthony let out a choked noise.

“In me?” he blurted out. “Like in-”

“Like in,” Loki replied, voice hard. “Please allow me to make it… go away.”

Anthony’s smile was wicked and Loki, who’d expected more unease to match his own, felt a little out of his depth.

“Go ahead, my god. Do ensure that his claim is removed.”

Loki blushed like he hadn’t blushed in centuries and dug his fingers hard into the mortal’s sides as a warm laugh rose in the room. Anthony found his… struggle amusing?

Loki’s smile was all teeth as it found a way to his lips. Two could play at this game.

“There is no claim if it cannot remain,” he purred, and shot a thick tendril of seidr into the mortal’s asshole to clean it of foreign scents and fluids.

Anthony’s eyes widened comically, and the high-pitched sound that fell from his parted lips ensured Loki that he wasn’t the only one in a state of confusion and embarrassment. Adjusting the strength of his will to add texture to the cleaning spell, he watched ravenously as Anthony’s jaw dropped and his legs parted all too eagerly.

“This feels… good,” he groaned, throwing his head back. “Will you- _god_ , fill me up when you’re done?”

“I shall,” Loki hissed.

And then he bent Anthony in two and replaced the spell with one of his fingers, cool and wet with lube summoned out of one of his pocket dimensions.

“I…” Anthony was blushing again. Before today, Loki hadn’t known the mortal could still blush after everything that he and Quill had done all over the ship. And he knew exactly, in far too many details, what they’d done.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had a man’s fingers touching you there while you were so exposed, begging with your body for more?” Loki said in that silky, threatening voice that he was suspecting might arouse Tony (and it did). “You still feel stretched from all your previous... encounters. And now that you are clean, I plan to make you take four of my fingers before I give you what you truly want.”

His Anthony was breathing hard, his pupils blown wide and all of his focus on the god kneeling in front of him. “And what is it I truly w- Fuck, yes, _come on_ , Loki-”

The god had added a second finger and was scissoring them in expert fashion, massaging the inner walls of his mortal’s ass with all the skills he’d gathered over the millennia. And Anthony… He responded so beautifully to everything. Every minute shift of his fingers, every new inflection of Loki’s voice, as if he was an instrument that had spent a lifetime waiting for the right musician, the only one who shall know, really know, how to play it perfectly.

In a moment of weakness, when Anthony’s ass swallowed a third finger and his calloused hands reached blindly for any part of his partner he could touch, Loki might have said something to that effect.

“Yes, Loki,” Tony moaned, hips undulating wantonly. “Only you- I’ve wanted only you since we’ve- god, since the Guardians picked us up and you looked at me like you owned me. But I thought it was in my- _fuck_ , in my head, I couldn’t believe-”

Loki finally took pity on him and pushed those three fingers against his prostate, hard. Tony howled, hips bucking helplessly as a litany of swearwords and endearments tumbled from his lips.

“You'd better believe now,” Loki purred, watching his fingers stretch that delicious ring of muscles he couldn’t wait to eat to his heart’s content. “Now that you’ve taken a god to your bed.”

Tony’s eyes were so full of the very same emotion Loki had nurtured for months he found himself drowning in them, heart beating so fiercely out of rhythm he, the Silver Tongue, couldn’t quite put a concept into words for once.

“Do you want me to worship you next time, _my god_?”

Loki wasn’t sure what turned him on the most; the clear veneration in Tony’s voice, in his eyes, or the assurance that there would be a next time.

“Kiss me again,” Anthony moaned. “Fill my mouth while you get my ass ready to be filled, too.”

With a snarl of unadulterated lust, Loki reached down to kiss him, hard, showing care not to add pressure to his mortal’s bent back. When Anthony parted his lips and licked the seam of Loki’s, the god sucked the tantalizing wet muscle into his mouth with just a little more force than he’d planned, but Tony melted under him, his cock twitching against his, and Loki found himself plundering that mouth with everything he had. Tony answered in kind, biting and snarling and mouth-fucking him until they both had to stop lest they passed out from asphyxiation.

“You kiss well, for a mortal,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” Tony replied just a little too breathless to really sound offended. “I-”

“That is not quite what I had in mind.”

“What did you-”

Loki didn’t wait for Anthony to finish that thought and promptly flipped him on his belly. Straddling him with lightning fast speed, he reached for his entrance again and pushed in three fingers without a word of warning, humming in satisfaction as the shock, and the slight pain, left Tony’s mouth all wrapped up in a lustful moan of helplessness. Loki carded his other hand in Tony’s hair, caressing soothingly, before brushing a thumb over his goatee.

He found his lips already parted. His own cock hardening, he thrust his index and middle finger in that warm mouth even as he pushed back into that invitingly hot ass further down. A spasm ran through Anthony, who sucked hard on Loki’s fingers, saliva dripping down his chin in his eagerness. Loki made sure to hit the back of his throat a couple of times while he targeted his prostate. The heady smell of Anthony’s arousal grew stronger, stirring the fire in his loins. He hadn’t needed Quill’s investment in Tony’s sexual life to know the engineer liked a little pain mingled with the pleasure, but the confirmation that he was right always helped to sooth his temper.

“Relax your jaw, my sweet.” He fitted another finger in Anthony’s mouth, and another finger in his ass. Saliva ran down his wrist as Tony struggled to take all of his fingers as far as he could. Loki rutted against his backside with a groan, aroused beyond what he’d ever experienced. It had been a few years since he’d last taken a lover, and the need to bury himself inside Tony, to fuck him until the only word he knew was Loki’s name, the only touch he wanted was Loki’s hands, Loki’s cock and Loki’s mouth, was tearing hard at his self-control.

The thought that Tony was human, and would need careful handling not to be split open on his thick cock, didn’t help him in the slightness. He wanted Tony to take it all. He wanted to ram into him until there was no space left between them, until his ass squeezed around his length from overstimulation and Anthony orgasmed for a second time, because Loki wouldn’t let such a thing as a refractory period get in the way of a full night of claiming his lover. Yes, his lover. His, forever. 

“Lo… ki, I… Loki!”

The keen interrupted his fantasy, reminded him of what, or rather who, lay right under him. He hadn’t stopped his ministrations as he lost himself into possibilities, and now Tony was meeting his every thrust. A pool of saliva had formed under his chin from the continuous sucking.

Loki kissed his sweaty nape, inhaling the scent he’d come to love. When the smell of salt hit his nostrils, and a single tear of frustration trailed down Anthony’s cheek, Loki freed his mouth, pulled back the fingers from his pink ass, and kissed him again, his time between the shoulder blades.

“P-Please,” Anthony stuttered. “I need you, Green Eyes. Need you- so- so bad.”

Loki covered the mortal’s body with his own once more and gently parted his ass cheeks, nudging his entrance with the head of his cock. He self-lubricated more than adequately, but just to ensure his lover’s comfort, he coated his inner walls with more lubricant.

“You’re- _fuck_ , you’re so big,” Anthony whimpered, and it sounded reverent, awed.

A full-body shiver ran through Loki’s body as the head of his cock popped inside his lover’s asshole. Anthony let out a pained noise, but when Loki made to still and let him adjust, he was copiously threatened with all kinds of body harm.

“I don’t want to hurt you too much,” Loki said, licking his lips, as Anthony’s ass enveloped the first half of his cock. It felt so good, to fill him at last. To let the other feel him. “I want you to remember, not to regret.”

“How could I ever- fuck, regret this?” Anthony groaned. “Now fuck me like you mean it, or I swear I will-”

Loki took a calculated risk and coated his erection with a little more lube before bottoming out in one forceful slide. Anthony yelled his name in agonized pleasure, and then he became unable to form words altogether, because Loki was pounding into him like he’d been asked, apparently fulfilling both their fantasies at once. He already knew that Anthony would be sore no matter how gentle or how harsh their lovemaking would be, and he would take care of him afterwards.

For now, though, he was intent on playing his instrument to the very last note of that blissful partition.

When Anthony reached his climax, he wasn’t even touching his own erection, for Loki had pinned his wrists above his head. His mortal cried out, body spasming from the strength of his orgasm, and Loki didn’t stop whispering in his ear, went on telling him just how delicious he looked, all sweaty and spread on a god’s cock, finding his pleasure however Loki chose to give it to him.

“Loki,” Tony whimpered, and for a first reacquaintance with language, it would do nicely.

“I am close,” Loki groaned, sitting back on his heels. “However, if you wish me to-”

“If you pull back before filling me up with your cum, Loki, I swear I’m gonna- Yes, that’s it, come on, gorgeous, _come in me_ …”

Loki spilled himself into the tight sheath of Anthony’s ass, painting it with all the cum his body had seen fit to produce for this encounter. He could sense Anthony’s surprise at the sheer amount of it, and he felt doubt only a moment because then his mortal reached blindly for his own asscheeks and spread them further in a poor attempt to get all of Loki’s seed inside him.

Loki pulled back gently, and before he could lose his nerve because what he’d planned might feel a little bit too invasive, he pressed two fingers to Anthony’s hole, connecting his seidr to the nanobots of his suit to create an internal plug that would keep his seed from leaking out.

“Did you just-” Anthony choked out, twisting his head around and moaning at the sight of Loki bending down to lick a strip over what he couldn’t see, but must feel very well, inside of him. “What the fuck did you-”

He sounded more aroused than worried, so Loki grinned and licked his lips before giving Anthony the answer he so obviously wanted.

“I merely ensured that no one else would access what is now mine.”

He felt how Anthony shivered and nuzzled the mortal’s neck.

“But what if- What if I need to-”

Loki liked how determined and resourceful Anthony could be, but he decided right here and then that he adored the helpless, hesitant man who unconsciously begged with all his body for Loki to take care of him.

“The seidr imbued in that part of your suit will allow you to do what you must, my sweet. And I shall remove it in two days’ time… or earlier, if it proves to be too much for-”

Anthony rolled on his back and gripped Loki’s forearms then, eyes blazing with a mixture of his usual strength, and that cute shyness Loki had just discovered (and planned to treasure for all eternity).

“Don’t you dare take out that technomagical buttplug unless you’re about to fuck me again.”

“It shall be as you wish,” Loki purred, before kissing him at length, softly, lovingly.

After a while, Loki teleported them both to the washing facilities and washed his lover’s body. Anthony appeared tired to him, so he’d planned to bring them both back to bed afterwards, but when the mortal backed him against the shower stall and dropped to his knees to suck his cock like he needed it to breathe, Loki fisted a hand in his wet, brown hair and let him have it all. The sight of Anthony with his sinful mouth stretched around his girth, struggling to get more, had Loki spend himself on his tongue and lips in less than a minute.

Back in Anthony’s room, Loki pulled the mortal into his arms and sighed contently when a kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“In the future, you shall come to me if you have any question about the Gems, or the Gauntlet,” he said, trying for stern and failing. “Is that clear?”

“Crystal. And you, on the other hand…”

“Yes?”

He could hear Anthony swallow, and braced himself for what was to come.

“And you,” Anthony said in a low, slightly uncertain voice, “should come to me the minute you feel like I’m ignoring your needs.”

Loki’s jaw dropped; his heart soared. “I…”

“So much for that silver tongue.” Anthony teased. “The cat got it, baby? You want to thank me for those wonderful intentions but don’t remember how? I’ll tell you how-”

Loki shut him up with a kiss; keeping Anthony’s mouth busy with his own was quickly becoming an addiction, but how could he mind when his mortal, at long last, had proved that he could get a hint? 

“Come live with me after we land on Earth, ok?”

Loki cupped Anthony’s jaw and almost said the words. Almost.

Anthony beat him to it. “I want to spend the rest of my short life loving you, Green Eyes. Don't you doubt it ever again, you hear me?”

That must be how it felt to be happy, Loki thought, the hope so fierce in his chest it burnt every last doubt about the future. 

“There will be nothing short about your life, of that I can assure you, Anthony," he said softly, and firmly.

For the first night in months, Loki didn’t dream of strangling Quill; he didn’t dream at all, his mind at peace and his body protecting, and being protected by, that of a man whose mortality would need to be addressed very soon.


End file.
